hollowknightfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Nosk
Nosk – boss pojawiający się w grze Hollow Knight. Można go spotkać w Deepnest. Charakterystyka Nosk jest niezidentyfikowaną, czarną istotą z licznymi, długimi odnóżami i parą szponów z przodu. Posiada także krótki ogon, oraz kolce na grzbiecie. Spod jego cienkiego tułowia wyrasta pomarańczowy bąbel. Nosk nie posiada twarzy, a w miejscu jego głowy znajduje się imitacja istoty, którą naśladuje. Historia Nosk był tajemniczą, zmiennokształtną istotą zamieszkującą Deepnest. Potrafił naśladować kształty innych istot, aby zwabić swoje ofiary. Często wykradał poszczególne kształty ze wspomnień swych ofiar, najczęściej przybierając postać osoby ukochanej lub utraconej. Po upolowaniu zdobyczy, Nosk zawieszał ją na suficie. Wiadomo, że udało mu się złapać kilka Dirtcarverów, Stalking Devout, oraz różne Vessele. W grze Hollow Knight Nosk pojawia się w Deepnest, na lewo od gorących źródeł do których prowadzi długa przepaść. Na początku wygląda identycznie jak Knight i stoi w niedostępnym dla gracza miejscu. Występuje następnie w labiryncie prowadzącym do jego kryjówki, gdzie pojawia się w licznych miejscach i ucieka, gdy gracz się do niego zbliży. Podczas wchodzenia na jego arenę, wyjście będzie się stopniowo zamykać przez liczne bariery. Gdy gracz wejdzie do komnaty, to fałszywy Knight przekręci swoją głowę i dokona transformacji w Noska, który następnie przystąpi do walki. Po pokonaniu Nosk eksploduje, zostawiając po sobie maską, identyczną jak u Knighta. Gracz może także zebrać należące do niego Pale Ore w nagrodę. W aktualizacji Godmaster w Pantheon of Hallownest pojawia się Winged Nosk. Na początku walki przybiera postać Hornet, a gdy gracz podejdzie odpowiednio blisko to przekręci swoją głowę i dokona transformacji, podobnie jak w oryginalne. Nosk posiada tutaj jednak inny kształt, gdyż otrzymuje skrzydła i ogon zamiast swoich odnóży. Po śmierci upuszcza również maskę identyczną do tej noszonej przez Hornet. Boss thumb|Nosk podczas szarży Nosk pojawia się jako boss Deepnest. Aby się do niego dostać należy skierować się bezpośrednio w lewo od gorących źródeł. Znajduje się tam sekretna sekcja z Grubem. Po uwolnieniu Gruba gracz może rozbić znajdującą się za nim ścianę, aby uzyskać dostęp do ukrytego korytarza. Stamtąd należy przedostać się przez labirynt do jaskini Noska. Wymagane są do tego Monarch Wings i Crystal Heart. Po wejściu na arenę Noska, wyjście zostanie zablokowane przez organiczne bariery. Sama arena jest dość przestronna i posiada pojedyncze wzniesienie pośrodku - w tle zwisają poprzednie ofiary Noska. Gdy gracz podejdzie wystarczająco blisko fałszywego Knighta, to przekręci on swoją głowę i wyda ryk, po czym dokona transformacji w Noska. Boss posiada kilka ataków: *Nosk wydaje z siebie ryk i szarżuje przed siebie, chcąc staranować gracza. Gdy dojdzie do ściany, odwraca się i znów biegnie, lub wykonuje inny atak. Ataki gracza nie będą w stanie go powstrzymać, ale niewielkie przestrzenie pod środkowym wzniesieniem będą bezpiecznymi miejscami, jeśli gracz ustawi się odpowiednio do kierunku z którego biegnie Nosk. *Nosk wykonuje od jednego do trzech skoków po całej arenie, aby zmienić swoją pozycję lub wycelować w gracza. W aktualizacji Hidden Dreams Nosk otrzymał dwa nowe ataki: *Nosk zatrzymuje się i wystrzeliwuje pod siebie dwie pomarańczowe kule kwasu i szesnaście w różnych rozmiarach na prawo i lewo. Bąble lecą po parabolach, zostawiając między sobą małe, wolne przestrzenie. Po wylądowaniu na ziemi utrzymują się jeszcze przez około pół sekundy, nadal zadając obrażenia. Nosk będzie zawsze używał tego ataku gdy wbiegnie na środek areny, a później nastąpi szarża. *Nosk wskakuje w sufit i znika na około sześć i pół sekundy z areny. Jego ruch można śledzić przez pył wydobywający się z sufitu. Nosk zrzuca następnie co około pół sekundy kule kwasu z sufitu, które spadają w miejscu nad którym się obecnie znajduje. Podobnie jak w przypadku poprzedniego ataku, kwas utrzymuje się na ziemi przez około pół sekundy i nadal stanowi zagrożenie. Na koniec Nosk zeskakuje w miejscu, w którym zrzucił ostatni pocisk. Wykonuje ten atak tylko po tym jak będzie miał mniej niż 580 punktów zdrowia. thumb|Maska zostawiana przez Noska po śmierci Nosk rusza się w trudno przewidywalny sposób i leczenie może być utrudnione. Kiedy szarżuje z prawej strony, gracz powinien ukryć się maksymalnie pod lewym wzniesieniem. W ten sposób Nosk przebiegnie nad nim i będzie go można bezpiecznie uderzyć, lub uleczyć się. Szczególnie skuteczne jest w tej sytuacji zaklęcie Howling Wraiths/Abbys Shriek Gdy jednak Nosk wraca, trzeba szybko przebiec pod przeciwległy koniec wzniesienia. W niektórych przypadkach Nosk może trafić gracza ukrywającego się pod wzniesieniem podczas skoku, lub zrzucając kwas. Kiedy Nosk znika w suficie, jego hitbox nadal jest obecny. Gracz może użyć np. Grimmchild lub Glowing Womb aby zadać mu obrażenia, albo wzmocnić Nail przez Longnail lub Mark of Pride by ułatwić sobie bezpośrednie trafienie bossa. Po śmierci Nosk eksploduje, zostawiając po sobie maskę identyczną do tej noszonej przez gracza. Można ją swobodnie odbijać po arenie, która zostaje otwarta. Na prawo od areny znajduje się również nagroda za pokonanie bossa, w postaci Pale Ore. Godmaster Dream Nail Muzyka }} Ciekawostki *Nosk jest jedną z trzech zainfekowanych istot, które nie posiadają myśli możliwych do odczytania przez Dream Nail. *Po śmierci Nosk upuszcza maskę Knighta. *W książce Wanderer's Journal Book Nosk został przedstawiony z Huskiem w miejscu swojej głowy. *Na jednym ze szkiców koncepcyjnych Nosk miał mieć skrzydła i dłuższy ogon. Choć pomysł ten początkowo porzucono, to skorzystano z niego w trakcie projektowania Winged Noska. Nosk Concept Art.png|Szkic koncepcyjny Noska Husk Nosk.png|Nosk przebrany za Huska en:Nosk Kategoria:Bossowie z Hallownest